The Net
Towards the end of the 20th Century, a world was created. No, the world that was created was not a planet, for that is only a item in Science Fiction and Fantasy. The world that was a virtual double of the world we have today, where individuals of this world can exist in a electronic virtual world. It was called The Internet. It first existed as a small electronic database of information for our Reality, but over time, it expanded till it because an entire virtual world itself. People from around the world with computers can access this world. They can exist as they would in Reality, or they could become a whole new being. This is The Net. The Net, also known as The Internet, is a virtual world where information from Reality is stored. People from Reality travel to The Net for their daily necessities, and as the bond between The Net and Reality fades, The Net will fully become a part of Reality. Any person who travels to The Net becomes an Avatar, which can have multiple personalities to suit their needs. History Before The Net, there was Reality, the universe that we currently are living in. The Birth of The Net During the 60's, a Cold War between the Soviet Union and the United States has sparked massive fears of a potential Nuclear War. Several men from a university proposed the development of a network of computers from around the world that can be immune to Nuclear Attack. Their idea was noticed by the Advanced Research Project Agency (ARPA), a organization owned by the U.S. Military, who then proceed to connect several computers from lands apart. In 1969, the first prototype network, ARPANET, was created. Soon after, people began to notice the true potential of such a network of computers, and their ability to store vast information, and more organizations took part to develop ARPANET. The program soon split into two seperate networks, called the InterNet. Although it was a breakthrough, it was not available for commercial and public use, due to the cost of such a venture. In 1989, a man named Tim Berners Lee thought up the World Wide Web, a program which images, videos, and documents can be stored, and then viewed and extracted by different computers. In 1991, the U.S. Government developed the National Research and Education Network (NREN), allowing commercial presence on the Internet. Within 3 years, the internet can be accessed at any home with a computer, and sites were created for companies, schools, and shops. The internet, best known now as The Net, turned into a virtual world. The Internal History of The Net By the end of the 20th Century and the start of the 21st Century, The Net evolved enough to become a virtual world where anyone can access, and where anyone can store information of any kind. Different subcultures sprang up, either Advanced classes or mutated trends. The masters who know the skills on how to develop The Net, the Nerds, are still greatly depended on by most of The Net to keep The Net running. In 2000, the Nerds cooperated with the Intels to develop Nupedia, a haven where information can be stored. However, it was abandoned when they began another similar project, Wikipedia, a place which would contain a large database of information, both electronic and physical. In time, it would become one of the largest Domains on The Net. At around the same time, The Net soon fell into peril by conflicts cause by the Noobs, who would attempt to ruin domains by producing disruptive elements. In 2007, an attack by the Noobs and Perv subcultures on large Domains including Youtube and Wikipedia sparked the Great Flame War, the largest ongoing conflict in the history of The Net. At the same time, the emergence of the Corps threatened to derail the purpose of The Net, and escalated the Great Flame War even further. Domains and Communities In The Net, there are communities, known in the net as Domains (or Sites). Domains can consist of a single Page(A section of a community) or could consist of dozens and dozens of sites, which would turn it into a sort of large Town or City. Each Domain serves a purpose to Reality. Sites can promote media from Reality, host media, contain vast information, or in several unpleasant cases, produce large sexual content. Transportation Each Site has a name and a special code, known as the Domain Name. For example, a large well known entertainment and media city Youtube has the Domain Name www.youtube.com. Avatars who come into the internet travel between Sites all by means of Teleportation: -In all Sites, there is a Teleportation Station, or otherwise, an Address Box. Address Boxes can be either small booths with teleportation pads, or a moderately sized building with several seperate Teleportation Pads. -In several Sites, there are Teleportation Stations that lead to only one sites, called Links. Forum A forum is a large plaza where people can discuss topics, usually accompanied with a large bulletin board. They appear in many domains. A constant problem is that they can often be invaded by Noobs, who will plague the air with disruptive noise and holographic text. The People Anyone who comes to The Net become Avatars. They can have multiple personalities to suit their needs and to identify themselves in each different site. Avatars do not live in The Net, though several Avatars can make them more like home by creating their own site. They do not die, unless their counterpart in Reality dies. However, Avatars can be knocked out for quite awhile. Subcultures In The Net, there are many subcultures which Avatars fit into, and some of them often come in conflict with each other. Several observers noted that some subcultures have a Capital on The Net, as if they were Nations, where many of a subculture spawns. *'The Nerds', a.k.a. the Geeks or the Techmen, are a advanced subculture. While less useful in Reality, many domains on The Net depend on the Nerds to keep things running. They are in charge of repairing the reaches of The Net and have the ability to create mass arrays of domains. Their "Capital" is the large Domain city of Google. *'The Noobs' are not exactly a subculture, but are more of a classification for avatars in the internet who use hologram technology to communicate by holographic text instead of real voices, and randomly abuse other players and clogging the air with text. This is a certain mutated trend in The Net and often come in conflict with other races. Their current "Capital" is disputed among observers and researchers, though a majority of Noobs exist in Online Gaming Domains. *'The Norms' basically do not fit into any subculture. They are regular Net goers who travel to The Net for their basic needs. Most of them spawn from the city of Google. *'The Intels' add masses of information into the Sites and Domains of The Net. They usually work with the Nerds to create large storages of information. Their biggest partnership resulted in the creation of Wikipedia, a ultimate storage of information of both Reality and The Net. Their "Capital" is the giant information community of Wikipedia. *'The Pervs' are considered one of the most threatening subcultures in The Net, having the ablility to suddenly fill the air with holographic pornographic images, and produce a substance that stimulate sexuality on The Net. Currently, the Pervs are at war against the rest of The Net. Their Capital actually consists of two different Domains: Endra and Fochan. *'The Renegs', short for Renegades, are people combating The Corps from ruining The Net. They are often criticized for intimidation and activity similar to the activities of Noobs, and they place hideouts in domains run by the Pervs and Noobs for self protection. Their activities are scattered around The Net. *'The Corps' are elements from Reality who try to ruin The Net by forcibly removing content and trying to control The Net. They include large companies and so-called Religious cults. Like the Renegs, their activities are scattered around The Net. *'The Fems' are completely made up of females, unless in unusual and unpleasant cases. the Fems speak in a form of slang incomprehensable to several subcultures, usually abbreviations of popular phrases like "Oh My God" (OMG, now used quite commonly) Technology Technology in The Net is fairly much more advanced than Reality. Most Technology began as is when the internet evolved into The Net. Hologram technology emerged during the start of the 21st Century, and has been used for commercial and special purposed. Plus, Electronics make up 90% of The Net, for The Net depends on technology to exist. Notable Domains *'Google' (www.Google.com) is one of the largest communities in The Net. Created by the Google Company, Google contains a advanced transportion system, many electronic Google products, and the largest Search Engine ( a machine that searches the domain someone's looking for.) *'Wikipedia' (www.wikipedia.com) is the largest keeper of information from both Reality and The Net. Created with the help of a brotherhood of both Nerds and Intels, the information is kept in both electronic and physical form. Wikipedia contains the largest Museum and Library on The Net, and it's Electronic information can be edited by anyone who knows about something. Security is tight in the community to prevent any vandalism that can hinder the credibility of Wikipedia. *'Youtube' (www.youtube.com) is one of the largest entertainment and media centers of The Net. Dedicated mostly to videos and films, it is home to nearly a hundred theaters, and thousands of video viewing booths. *'Nohoma' (www.nohomers.net) is one of the largest communities run by fans of a TV show. Nohoma is dedicated to the show from Reality, "The Simpsons", and contains dozens of forums and a large museum. *'New Groundland' (www.newgrounds.com) is a popular area for Flash Gaming (Loose Electronic Gaming) and Flash Films (Animation shorts). *'Endra' (Domain name unavailable) is the subcapital of the Pervs and considered a extremely dark place on The Net. Currently facing constant raids from other subcultures due to the ongoing Great Flame War, the entire city/domain is covered with Substance 30 (commonly known as XXX) and is a common hideout for Renegs, including the infamous group Anon. *'Facebook' (www.facebook.com) is a large Domain used for storage of personal info of people in Reality. Profiles are created by avatars themselves. *'MySpace' (www.myspace.com) is another Domain similar to Facebook's, and they often clash with each other over competition Flame Wars In many times of conflict between subcultures, Flame Weapons are used, which resulted in their popular name Flame Wars. Flame Wars can exist as small skirmishes or massive cross site battles. Notable Conflicts The Feline Wars The Feline Wars, otherwise known as the Meow Wars, was the largest cross-forum flame war on The Net. Involving lots of spamming and endless fighting in many public or electronic forums. It resulted in the collapse of many forums and the casualties of several hundred Avatars. The Great Flame War The Great Flame War is the largest ongoing cross-domain Flame War, with combatants of all subcultures taking part. The War started when the Noobs and Pervs raided each other sites, and the sites of other subcultures with spam and pornographic material. This caused a retaliation from other subcultures, and resulting in a huge clash of subcultures. Entire forums and domains set aflame due to the conflict. Battlegrounds include the Perv capital Endra and Fochans, hundreds of minor sites and forums, and darker reaches of Youtube and Wikipedia. The Chanology War The Chanology War was a conflict that experts believe was a part of the Great Flame War, though the idea remains in conflict. It is a conflict between the Organized Cult Scientology and the Reneg organization Anon (short for Anonymous). Scientology, known in Reality for its scamming, criminal activity, and money laundering, was retaliated by the new organization Anon after constant attempts to erase entire domains that were against the actions of Scientology. Category:Worlds